


Ender Box Shorts: Small Talks and Apologies

by KillerCurrent



Category: Homestuck, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodswap, Alternate Universe - Ender Box, Eridan Megido, F/M, Feferi Vantas, Gen, Homecraft, Minestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerCurrent/pseuds/KillerCurrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain mutant blooded troll has a little conversation with a conventional and slightly brooding burgundy scarf-wearer. Both of the clear the air slightly on both sides of their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ender Box Shorts: Small Talks and Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot and might not be related to the main plot of the main story. Enjoy :3

A figure wearing a dark blue cloak sat on the ground, looking up at the familiar moon of the night sky. He was fairly unaware of the skeleton-armor clad figure that watched him from behind the trees. The skeleton figure then quickly ran beside him, which scared the living hell out him. He then calmed down as he knew who it was.

CLAMCOOPERATION: )(EY!  
consequentialatonement: oh hi  
consequentialatonement: feferi  
consequentialatonement: wwhat brings you around  
CLAMCOOPERATION: NOT MUC)( REELY  
CLAMCOOPERATION: JUST WANTED TO SEA IF YOU WERE DOING WHALE  
CLAMCOOPERATION: T)(AT’S ALL  
consequentialatonement: alright then  
consequentialatonement: guess you’re not here for anything else  
CLAMCOOPERATION: WELL  
CLAMCOOPERATION: ACTUALLY  
CLAMCOOPERATION: I’VE BEEN MEANING TO ASK YOU SOME THINGS…  
CLAMCOOPERATION: IF THAT’S OKAY WITH YOU?  
consequentialatonement: depends on wwhat the question wwould be about  
consequentialatonement: go ahead fef  
CLAMCOOPERATION: )(ow are you feeling?  
consequentialatonement: …  
consequentialatonement: seriously  
consequentialatonement: thats wwhat that wwas  
CLAMCOOPERATION: JUST ANSWER ME 8P  
consequentialatonement: im fine fef  
consequentialatonement: just feelin a little drowsy  
consequentialatonement: but i’m good 0u0  
CLAMCOOPERATION: OKAY T)(EN  
consequentialatonement: how about you  
CLAMCOOPERATION: I’M GOOD  
CLAMCOOPERATION: AND I WAS ACTUALLY HOPING TO KNOW IF YOU WERE…  
CLAMCOOPERATION: AVOIDING ME.  
consequentialatonement: wwhat  
consequentialatonement: 0_0  
CLAMCOOPERATION: ARE YOU TRYING TO AVOID ME?  
consequentialatonement: wwhy wwould you say that  
CLAMCOOPERATION: FOR ONE THING…  
CLAMCOOPERATION: WE HAVEN’T REALLY SPOKEN TO EACH OTHER LIKE THIS FOR A WHILE…  
CLAMCOOPERATION: AND THAT I’VE BEEN TRYING TO TALK TO YOU AND IT SEEMED LIKE ONLY NOW WOULD BE GOOD.  
CLAMCOOPERATION: THAT YOU NEVER SEEMED TO REPLY BACK TO THE MESSAGES I KEEP SENDING YOU.  
consequentialatonement: oh  
CLAMCOOPERATION: YEAH.  
CLAMCOOPERATION: AND NOW I’M KINDA UNDER THE ASSUMPTION THAT YOU…  
CLAMCOOPERATION: HATE ME NOW…  
consequentialatonement: fef  
consequentialatonement: i  
CLAMCOOPERATION: AND I DON’T MEAN IN A BLACKROM KINDA WAY  
CLAMCOOPERATION: I ASSUME YOU JUST HATE ME NOW IN GENERAL  
consequentialatonement: i wwould be lyin if i said your presence doesn’t completely bother me   
consequentialatonement: given wwhat happened   
consequentialatonement: or rather  
consequentialatonement: wwhat you said a prior to this mess  
CLAMCOOPERATION: …  
consequentialatonement: but  
consequentialatonement: that wwouldnt be the main reason why ivve been quiet lately  
consequentialatonement: ivve just been busy thats all  
CLAMCOOPERATION: OF COURSE YOU HAVE  
CLAMCOOPERATION: I MEAN, AREN’T WE BOTH JUST TRYING TO SURVIVE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE?  
CLAMCOOPERATION: SORRY TO DISTURB YOU LIKE THIS.  
consequentialatonement: it’s fine fef  
CLAMCOOPERATION: OF COURSE IT IS  
CLAMCOOPERATION: IT’S ALWAYS BEEN FINE WITH YOU  
CLAMCOOPERATION: I MEAN, YOU’RE A PARTICULARLY NICE GUY  
CLAMCOOPERATION: SURE A LITTLE ECLAMCOOPERATIONENTRIC AND IFFY AT TIMES.  
CLAMCOOPERATION: BUT YOU ALWAYS MAKE SURE THAT YOU DO WHAT WAS FOR THE GOOD OF ALL OF US.  
CLAMCOOPERATION: AND YOU’VE BEEN THAT WAY EVEN BEFORE WE GOT INTO THIS MESS  
consequentialatonement: thanks fef  
CLAMCOOPERATION: I GUESS…  
CLAMCOOPERATION: COD!  
CLAMCOOPERATION: I DON’T KNOW…  
CLAMCOOPERATION: I DON’T THINK I SHOULD EVEN BE TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW  
consequentialatonement: 0_0  
CLAMCOOPERATION: I MEAN  
CLAMCOOPERATION: I JUST WANTED US TO BE FRIENDS  
CLAMCOOPERATION: AND  
consequentialatonement: okay  
consequentialatonement: fuckin stop right there for a second fef  
consequentialatonement: i already told you  
consequentialatonement: i’m fine wwith the wwhole thing  
consequentialatonement: i mean all your messages alwways just keep on sayin sorry  
consequentialatonement: like i get it  
consequentialatonement: i already forgavve you fef  
CLAMCOOPERATION: Oh  
consequentialatonement: but   
consequentialatonement: i cant say that didn’t cry after that  
consequentialatonement: i cant say that i wwasnt sad  
consequentialatonement: or a little angry at you  
consequentialatonement: or sorry for myself  
CLAMCOOPERATION: OH…  
consequentialatonement: but  
consequentialatonement: all youvve gotta know is that  
consequentialatonement: its okay  
consequentialatonement: evven if you only wwant both of us to be nothing more than friends  
consequentialatonement: i wwould consider it an honor  
consequentialatonement: hell   
consequentialatonement: you are the nicest friend anyone could have  
CLAMCOOPERATION: I  
consequentialatonement: and that i should apologize for making you wworry like that  
consequentialatonement: 0u0  
CLAMCOOPERATION: G-GEE  
CLAMCOOPERATION: I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO SAY  
CLAMCOOPERATION: I JUST FEEL SO…  
CLAMCOOPERATION: APPRECIATED  
consequentialatonement: you should  
consequentialatonement: especially after putting up wwith me all this time  
consequentialatonement: maybe i should be the one not talking to you anymore  
CLAMCOOPERATION: NO!  
CLAMCOOPERATION: ERIDAN  
CLAMCOOPERATION: YOU CAN TALK TO ME WHENEVER YOU WANT  
CLAMCOOPERATION: AND I’M GLAD YOU STILL DO  
CLAMCOOPERATION: LOOK AT US  
consequentialatonement: bein sorry for each other  
CLAMCOOPERATION: yeah  
consequentialatonement: sorry if i  
consequentialatonement: fuck  
consequentialatonement: right  
consequentialatonement: no more apologies  
CLAMCOOPERATION: YEAH  
consequentialatonement: anywways  
consequentialatonement: wwas that all  
CLAMCOOPERATION: MHM  
consequentialatonement: you sure  
consequentialatonement: because if theres anything else you wwanna say  
consequentialatonement: noww wwould be good  
CLAMCOOPERATION: THAT’S ALL  
consequentialatonement: kay then

Eridan then stood up from his grassy seat. He stretched out his arms a bit, before turning back to Feferi.

consequentialatonement: guess  
consequentialatonement: i should leave now  
CLAMCOOPERATION: ALRIGHT…  
consequentialatonement: night fef  
CLAMCOOPERATION: BYE

 


End file.
